


Burning Love

by SelfAwareIdiot



Category: Twilight Series - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Twilight Universe - Magic, Elemental Magic, F/M, Non-Canon Relationship, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, Slow Burn, Trauma, non-canon plot
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-05-16
Updated: 2020-06-14
Packaged: 2021-03-02 16:54:50
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,311
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24220168
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SelfAwareIdiot/pseuds/SelfAwareIdiot
Summary: After a tragic accident that resulted in the death of her mother and father, Samara, a young pyrokinetic, moves to Forks, Washington, into a secluded house right off the reservation of La Push. She hopes the isolation will warrant her enough time and space to gain control of her manifesting abilities. But, the introduction of vampires, a pack of shapeshifters, and an unwanted soulmate puts a wrench in her plans.
Relationships: Paul Lahote/Original Female Character(s)
Comments: 4
Kudos: 15





	1. Prologue: Grief

**Author's Note:**

> This is a work in progress and new tags will be added as new chapters are added or anticipated. Also, this work is probably not for hardcore Twilight fans and completely deviates from the main plot and is much more focused on the wolf pack. There are so many other things I'd like to say about this piece, but I'm not going to bore you with formalities. So, enjoy!

Warm and bright. That’s how today was, the Sun shining through the clouds and trees. The complete opposite of how Samara was feeling in that moment. She felt cold, empty, and for the first time in her life, she felt alone. This was the closest Samara had been to her parents in several days, and it was the closest she would ever get. Six feet above them, with a hard cement slab marking their tomb.

“I’m sorry Mom and Dad,” Samara mumbled. “We thought I could control this, that I’d eventually learn with time, but we were wrong.” Samara’s eyes started to water, until eventually tears rolled down her face. She glanced down at their tombstone, “Ellie and Jason Williams Loving Mother and Father.” Samara clenched her fists.

“You should’ve been scared of me,” she exclaimed, “You should have dumped me in the streets, abandoned me the day you realized what I was! I was a monster and you just couldn’t accept that!” Samara sobbed, falling to her knees. After a few minutes of crying she took a deep breath and stood.

“I’ll fix this, I’ll make sure nobody else gets hurt ever again. I’ll learn to control this.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Use of my OC and anything I've added to the plot is fine by me and encouraged, as long as none of what I've written in this piece is completely and blatantly plagiarized.


	2. Isolation

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Samara arrives at Forks, Washington, and tries to make her new house a home.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is mostly for exposition. I'm introducing my OC and describing her appearance and personality, not much really happens in this chapter and it's short and sweet.

“Just 20 more minutes, and we’ll be home,” Samara said to Layla absent-mindedly. The dog tilted her head, tongue lulling out of her mouth, coaxing a smile out of Samara. Layla was all that remained of Samara’s now non-existent family, a decent sized boxer mix. Mixed with what, Samara didn’t quite know, but she couldn’t bear the thought of parting with the dog. In fact, after much contemplating, Samara decided it was better to have some form of companion with her, and why not Layla, the dog who’d been with her and her parents through everything. Samara looked away from the dog, taking a quick glance outside the driver’s side window, watching the people walk along the sidewalks, entering stores and restaurants, chatting and laughing with each other. Samara frowned, “There’s so many people Layla, more than I would have liked, but I guess it’s better than Chicago,” she said.

Forks, Washington, that’s where Samara decided to head off to after everything that had happened. She’d bought a small cabin, right off the reservation of La Push, using the inheritance she’d gotten from her parents. _Even after their death, Mom and Dad still found a way to make sure I was taken care of_ , Samara thought. The house was just isolated enough to practice controlling her abilities, but just close enough to civilization to provide her a place to find a job and buy the necessities. She was shocked that she was even able to buy a house so close to the reservation, but she wasn’t going to complain.

Samara was driving through trees now; she could tell she was getting closer to her destination. She took a quick glance down at her GPS, briefly looking up when Layla barked. Seeing a group of boys running across the road, Samara slammed on the breaks, leaning back into her seat and clenching the steering wheel. The screech of wheels, and the rattling of the attached trailer capturing the boys’ attention. Most of the group looked no older than sixteen, maybe some of them a little older.

“Fucking hell,” Samara exclaimed, scrutinizing the boys as they proceeded into the forest, once again, all of them giving her a brief glance. “I didn’t come all this way just to kill a group of shirtless boys with my car,” Samara said exasperated. She glanced at Layla once again, seeing the dog already watching her. “What?! Don’t look at me like that! Who just comes barreling out of a forest into an open road anyways, especially without looking both ways? Fucking morons.” The dog snorted, proceeding to stick her head out the window. Samara rolled her eyes, _Of course, even without Mom and Dad here I can’t seem to escape disapproval. Wonder what those boys were even doing out in the woods shirtless._

After a little more driving, Samara eventually turned down a dirt road, eventually leading to a break in the trees. “There it is, Layla. Home sweet home,” Samara said, glancing at her companion and grinning. She pulled the car up next to the house. Samara got out of the car examining the cabin, Layla climbing into the driver’s seat and following behind. “Even better than the pictures,” Samara said in slight amazement. The house was a decent size, not too small and just enough for her and Layla. It was simple, with a front porch, and a metal chimney on the left side of the gabled roof. The cabin was listed as having an attic, which Samara could see was in fact true based on the window just at the top of the house. “Well, I guess we better start getting moving everything inside,” Samara said, looking down at Layla. She turned around and looked at her car and the trailer. “Lord knows we have a lot of stuff.”

* * *

Samara sighed, falling onto the couch. She’d gotten a good amount of her things into the house, including the couch, which was extremely difficult. Halfway through she’d wondered if she should’ve found some movers, but she knew even if she wanted to, they wouldn’t come out this far. While she’d gotten the majority of things out of the trailer, she hadn’t gotten the bed, and she was contemplating sleeping on the couch for the night. It was already 6pm, the sun was just starting to set, and Layla was already lounging on her dog bed. Samara could tell the dog was dosing off, and maybe it was her turn too. _Yes, the bed can wait,_ Samara thought. She’d finish unpacking later tomorrow after heading into town. She needed to find work and maybe take Layla exploring afterwards, as a reward for a well-behaved car ride, but mostly for Samara to find a good place to train.

Samara reached over for the picture on the end table next to the couch. She glanced down, seeing her mother and father, herself between the both of them. They all looked so happy. Samara slightly cringed, seeing how similar she was to the both of them. She had her mother’s black hair, her father’s green eyes and his smile. She teared up, realizing how hard it was going to be to move on from this. “I’ll make you both proud,” Samara said, placing the picture back on the table. She laid down and curled up on the couch sobbing for a few more minutes, before exhaustion and grief put her to sleep.


	3. Author’s Note

Hello readers. I know it’s been a long time and I’m surprised if anybody is even keeping up with this. I’ve been in the hospital for a while and now after getting out I have to go to another treatment center for a month. Due to the nature of my reason for going to this facility I will not be allowed to have my phone or laptop. But, unlike my stay at the hospital I will have access to a computer every now and then. I will try to update this story as much as a can over the next 30 days, but just to be safe I’m going to say don’t expect any new chapters in the next few weeks. I’m supposed to focus on getting better while I’m in this facility, but I guess we’ll see how it goes since writing is very therapeutic to me. Thank you for anybody who has stuck around this long, and I’m sorry I’ve disappointed all of you by posting one chapter and going AWOL. This is just horrible timing, but by July I should be updating frequently.

I love you all for taking the time to read what I’ve written and I am determined to finish this story!

**Author's Note:**

> Use of my OC and anything I've added to the plot is fine by me and encouraged, as long as none of what I've written in this piece is completely and blatantly plagiarized.
> 
> If this work is found on any site besides AO3, it wasn’t posted by me and I didn’t give permission for it to be posted there. Please do not copy my work.


End file.
